The Scientific Method
by secondhandsmile
Summary: Leonard asks a question. Sheldon/Penny
1. Step 1: Ask a question

Random idea that came to me... Kind of a throw-back to the ep. where Penny asks the guys what Sheldon's "deal" is. And I ship Sheldon/Penny hardcore. So that's that.

* * *

Leonard found himself wondering lately... As a scientist, he was nothing if not observant. And he'd found much to observe as of late.

Physics and Stephanie took up most of his time, but even with all the time spent hypothesizing about one and being quite often confused about the other, he'd found himself left with surprising amounts of time to observe some new occurrences over several weeks.

He'd let her touch it.

Granted, it was just a carrot, and Penny had asked first. But still. Sheldon had nodded absentmindedly, his eyes still glued to the Star Wars marathon in which they were all engaged, pointing out scientific inaccuracies and travesties, as usual. And she'd picked it up.

Off his plate.

And he hadn't banished her. She didn't even get a strike.

At first, Leonard hypothesized that he was just heeding his mother's warning.

But simple math dictated that a bunch of little things would eventually add up into a big thing, and as improbable as it seemed, Leonard had to admit that Sheldon's mother seemed to be nowhere in the equation.

He hadn't just learned to share his food. He seemed to be sharing his space, too. He leaned in a little closer when he spoke to her. (She did, too.) During Saturday night sci-fi space movie marathons, they sat through the films on the couch with their shoulders touching. Sometimes their knees, too. (The fact that Penny was sitting through these movies on a regular basis at all was in itself novel. Come to think of it, when was the last time she'd been on a date?) About two months into his observations, when they shared a bowl of popcorn, Leonard nearly choked on his. He adjusted her hands for her on the Wii controller to, as he said, assist her in achieving optimum bowling coordination.

He was getting better at smiling, too.

Leonard wasn't sure what all his data meant, but it did leave him wondering... What _was_ Sheldon's deal, anyway?


	2. Step 2: Do background research

Leonard walked into the cafeteria in the university and took a seat at his usual table with Howard and Raj.

"Hi guys."

"Hey. Where's Sheldon?" Howard asked.

"In his office. He's on the phone with Penny. She didn't have to work today, and I guess she needed some help with Age of Conan."

"I thought he forbid her from ever calling him at work again," Howard pointed out.

Leonard shrugged, offering a noncommittal mumble in response.

"What is she doing playing that game, anyway?" Raj asked. "I thought she gave it up."

"Eh, she swears it's just for recreation. I was keeping an eye on her at first, but she seems to have grown accustomed to playing in moderation… Hey, guys?" They looked up from their food. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

They nodded.

"Have you noticed anything… odd about Penny and Sheldon?"

"I've noticed plenty of things odd about Sheldon," Howard responded.

"No, I mean… different… about the two of them?"

"In what way?" Raj asked.

"I don't know… it's just… something seems different with them, the way they interact. It's had me thinking about what Penny asked a couple months ago… about Sheldon's 'deal'."

"I still maintain he will reproduce through mitosis."

"Oh, c'mon Howard. You don't actually think he's just going to split in half one day?" Leonard said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know, I mean, this is the same guy that made glow-in-the-dark fish night lights. Is he still trying to sell those on e-bay, by the way? I don't know how he expects to ship them to Chile."

"Do you think he can ship one to India?" Raj asked. "I told my parents about it and they'd love to get my little cousin one for her birthday."

"I don't know, Raj. Maybe. But seriously, guys. I think something's up."

"With him and _Penny_?" Howard said incredulously.

"Penny? Blonde, next door neighbor Penny?" Raj said.

"Beautiful… scrumptious Penny?" Howard added.

"And Sheldon?" Raj concluded.

They looked at each other and laughed, shaking their heads. "You guys are right. It's ridiculous."

Leonard shook his head. He should have been satisfied with that conclusion and dropped the issue, but it still bothered him. He sighed. "…I don't know… Something's up. I know it sounds ridiculous. But he's been different around her lately. You guys saw, when she ate food off his plate and he didn't give her a strike. You know she sat in his seat a couple days ago and _he didn't banish her_? He just went along with it."

Raj shrugged. "Early modern man was able to culturally adjust to their changing environment and evolve. Maybe Sheldon's catching on to that, too."

"Yeah, right. This is Sheldon we're talking about."

"Exactly. This is _Sheldon_ we're talking about. Socially inept Sheldon? And even if there was something up with him, what makes you think Penny would be into it?"

"I don't know… But I'm telling you, there's something there. It's weird, but it's definitely there."

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking, there was something there," Raj started. "Would you be okay with it?"

Leonard shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, when I first started noticing the changes, it freaked me out. But things have been progressing rather well with Stephanie. Penny and I are friends; I truly just want her to be happy."

"And you think she wants to be happy… with _Sheldon_?"

Leonard looked back and forth at Howard and Raj. "Maybe."


	3. Step 3: Construct a hypothesis

Leonard gave it another month and a half before proceeding. This allowed optimum time to allow Howard and Raj to observe and add their own input, as well. All three came to the same conclusion: something was definitely up.

Leonard knew he had two options. He could ignore it, let it be, and keep his nose out of where it probably did not belong. Or he could alert his roommate to the possibility that he may be in love with their neighbor.

The thought still made him shudder just a little.

He decided he would attempt the latter. Chances were, Sheldon was unaware of this new dynamic in his relationship with Penny and would either not see or outright refuse to see what was right in front of his face. So, really, doing something was the same as doing nothing.

Returning home from work on a Thursday afternoon, Leonard retrieved the mail and proceeded up the stairs to his apartment. He walked inside to find Sheldon toiling away over equations on his lap top.

"Hi, Sheldon."

"Hello, Leonard. It's Thursday; Howard and Raj will be here in an hour for Thai and Star Trek."

"Yeah, I know the drill… Hey, Sheldon?"

Sheldon continued typing furiously away at his lap top, ignoring Leonard and the outside world as usual.

"Sheldon?" Leonard sighed. "I need to talk to you about something."

Sheldon looked up with a frown. "This had better be important, Leonard. The Nobel Prize isn't going to win itself, you know."

"I know, but I had something I wanted to… discuss with you."

"Yes?"

"Well… you know Penny?"

Sheldon looked at him curiously. "Our neighbor, Penny? Yes, we _are_ acquainted."

"Okay… Wait, did you just use sarcasm?" Leonard shook his head. "Never mind. Anyway, yes, Penny…"

"Leonard, is this going somewhere or may I return to my work?"

"Whatsthedealwithyouguys?" He blurted it out quickly, unsure of how else to approach the matter.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Penny… What's the deal with you guys?"

Sheldon's eyes narrowed considerably. He turned back to his lap top and resumed typing. "I'm sure I don't know what you are referring to."

Leonard sighed. "Come on, Sheldon. Work with me on this one."

"Fine. I will entertain whatever delusions you may have concocted for exactly two minutes," he said, looking down at his watch. "Begin."

"Listen, Sheldon, just hear me out, okay? I know something's going on with you and Penny. I've been… observing the two of you over the last few months and I can tell something has changed. We all can."

"All?"

"Howard and Raj have noticed it, too."

"And?"

"And… and I want to know if I'm right. And what you intend to do about it."

"Thank you, Leonard, your two minutes are up. I will see you at dinner."

"Sheldon!"

"What?"

"I know you like her!"

"Well, of course I _like_ her; she's a perfectly adequate person."

"Damn it, Sheldon! Stop pretending like you're too smart to know what I'm talking about!"

Sheldon looked at Leonard, tight-jawed, and gently shut his lap top.

"Fine."

"Okay. So. What are you going to do about it?"

"Leonard. Whatever it is you think you've observed, you haven't. And let me explain a few very simple social norms that I have managed to acquire over the last 25 or so years. Females of a certain physical make-up, usually similar to Penny; for example, lean, well-shaped bodies, symmetrical faces, "attractive" hair and eye color, possessing a sense of social ease; mate with males of a certain physical make-up. Professional athletes. Musicians. Men with considerable upper body strength who care about their cars.

Men like me win Nobel Prizes.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

If Leonard didn't know any better, he'd say it sounded as though Sheldon was making a weak attempt to salvage his pride. Then again, as the events of recent months were proving, Leonard really _didn't_ know any better.

"I think you're selling yourself short. And her, too. You and I both know she's not that shallow."

"Be that as it may, your hypothesis is still false."

"How do you know?"

Sheldon scoffed at him and shook his head.

"Really, Sheldon. I think she likes you."

"You should have your Ph.D. revoked."

"You can't revoke a Ph. D. And anyway, I'm right."

"How can you be so sure?" Sheldon challenged him.

"How can you be so quick to refute it?"

Sheldon glared at him.

"You won't know until you try. It's the simplest rule of science."

"Really? And what exactly are you proposing?"

"An experiment. Go on a date with her. See how it goes. Then we'll know if I'm right or not."

"Really, Dr. Hofstadter, that's brilliant. You should speak to the university immediately about a pay raise."

"See? That right there, the sarcasm. You _have_ been spending too much time around Penny. Why don't you try it?"

"Because it's a poorly formed experiment. Even if I wanted to engage in such an activity, there are too many variables. You can't say with certainty that she would even accept such an offer."

"Well, we'll just have to find out, won't we?" Leonard said and as if on cue, there was a knock at the door. Penny opened the door and walked inside.

"Hey guys! You didn't by any chance get my mail again, did you? There wasn't anything in my box, but I should be getting this new magazine I subscribed to…" Sheldon opened his lap top and crouched low in his seat, his face close to the screen, doing his absolute best to ignore the other two individuals in the room.

"Yes, actually, I did get it. That's funny. Here it is right here," he said, picking her mail out of the pile that held his and Sheldon's.

"Ugh, that's so weird. That hasn't happened in over a year. I wonder what's up."

"Oh, who knows. Maybe it was a new mailman, or someone filling in. These things happen."

"Yeah, I guess. So what are you guys up to tonight?"

"The usual, Raj and Howard are coming over. You can join us for dinner if you like."

"Thanks, but I have to get to work soon."

"Alright. …Oh! That reminds me, Sheldon. I won't be able to go with you to the science museum on Saturday. Stephanie's parents are coming into town. Sorry, it was a last minute thing."

Sheldon looked up at Leonard, narrowing his eyes at him dangerously. What was he playing at?

"You were going to the museum?" Penny asked.

Sheldon started to open his mouth in protest, but Leonard jumped in before he would ruin it. "Yeah, we were all going to go at noon, but Howard's mother needs yard work done, Raj has this huge project he's in the middle of for work, and I have Stephanie's thing, so I guess it's off now. …Hey, why don't you go, Penny?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you been living here for a while and you haven't been to the museum yet. It's actually pretty cool. Sheldon knows it like the back of his hand; he can show you all the good exhibits."

She shrugged. "Sure, why not? I'm supposed to work Saturday, but I can get one of the others to cover my shift. Mary owes me from when I covered for her last month. You don't mind going with me, do you?" she said to Sheldon.

He kept his eyes focused intently on the screen. "No, I suppose not."

"Okay, cool. It's a date. I should go get ready for work. I'll see you guys later?"

"Bye, Penny," Leonard called after her as she left, shutting the door behind her.

"You took her mail, didn't you?"

Leonard smiled.

"You orchestrated that entire exchange."

And nodded.

"You know you're getting a strike for this."

"I know."

"That's three."

Leonard shrugged. "I guess I'll have to take the class. Is it still on-line? E-mail me the link, okay?"


	4. Step 4: Test with an experiment

**Step 4: Test with an experiment.**

"…The idea of the unintelligent Neanderthal is a misnomer. Neanderthals were actually fairly intelligent, creating the Mousterian tool complex. Early modern humans, however, were at an advantage as they were less robust and therefore more adept at achieving culturally what the Neanderthals only thought to achieve physically."

"Huh. So those Geico commercials are kind of insulting, aren't they?"

"Yes, I suppose they are."

It was Saturday afternoon and they had spent the last few hours wandering around the museum. Sheldon usually preferred to visit all the exhibits in a uniform, scheduled manner, but Penny was content to roam, and so he roamed with her. He did make sure, however, to provide her with all the proper information that the museum exhibits lacked.

"I didn't know you were into all this caveman stuff," she said.

"Well, the practical side of archaeology has never really appealed to me, but their results can be quite fascinating."

"Cool."

"…Penny… I need your assistance on something."

"Sure. What's up?"

"Could you label and describe the level of enjoyment you have received from today's excursion?"

"…What?"

"Do you… that is… Are you having… fun?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"On a scale from 1 to 10, 1 being ordinary and 10 being exemplary, how would you rate that level of fun?"

"Hmm… Let's see… Well, I'd say today started out at an 8. But then you bought me ice cream at that kiosk back there, so I'd say that bumped it up to a solid 9. Thanks for that, by the way."

"You're welcome."

"What's with the questions, Sheldon? You look a little jumpy."

"Ah, well, you see… I'm assisting Leonard in an experiment he's conducting."

"Oh, really?" she said in confusion. "What kind of experiment? Something about cavemen? I didn't think cavemen and physics had much to do with each other?"

"They don't, really. It's more of a… social experiment."

"How so?"

He bowed his head a little so as to avoid her gaze, his hands hanging awkwardly at this sides. "Well, you see, Leonard has made a hypothesis based on several observations he has made over the last 5 months. He is relatively convinced that his hypothesis is correct; however, he needed to conduct an experiment based on his current data to validate his theory."

"A social experiment?"

"Yes."

"I'm a little lost, sweetie. You're gonna have to give me more than that."

Sheldon sighed. "Oh, alright. Leonard is under the impression that there has been a change in the dynamic of our platonic relationship. He has observed what he believes to be behavioral changes suggesting a shift from "friends" to… uh… "

"…Is this a date? Like, an actual _date _date?"

He cleared his throat nervously. "I suppose that would be the colloquial term for this type of outing."

"Oh."

They stood in awkward silence for a long moment, each studying their shoes in a very intent manner.

"So… um… what do you think about Leonard's hypothesis?" Penny finally asked.

He looked at her, putting on his very best neutral, scientist face. "I would rather not discuss my premature conclusions until the experiment is complete lest it interfere with the integrity of possible data and its subsequent interpretation."

"Okay."

Sheldon dared a quick glance at Penny. He understood his own nervousness, as inane as that emotional state was, but was surprised to find that she appeared nervous as well. He had often known Penny to be many things, most of them quite lovely, others downright scary. Nervous, however, was not one of them, especially not around him of all people.

"Do you wanna know what I think about Leonard's hypothesis?" she said suddenly.

"I suppose so."

She bit her lip a little, a light blush playing across her cheeks as she played with the bright bauble of a ring on her pointer finger, twisting it around and around. Then, quite unexpectedly, she took a breath and slipped her hand quickly into his. "I think he's probably right."

Sheldon froze, looking with wide eyes as Penny's fingers intertwined with his own. It was a completely foreign sensation and though he had nothing to compare it to, he supposed it was pleasant. More than pleasant. Exquisite, maybe. He didn't often contemplate his spatial relationships to others or his place within social interactions, but he suddenly felt very awkward, as if his limbs were too long for his body and he didn't quite know what to do with his feet.

But then he looked down at Penny, standing next to him just as awkwardly as he was standing next to her, with her shiny blonde hair and pretty pink cheeks and a brain more brilliant than she'd ever given herself credit for, and he mentally shoved his anxiety to the very back of his brain, prepared to see Leonard's experiment through, nerves be damned. He wasn't a scientist for nothing.

He tightened his grip on her hand, and his heart skipped a beat when she did the same.

"Would you like to see the new black hole exhibit they've installed on the second floor?"

She smiled. "I'd love to."

**Step 5: Report results; draw conclusion: **_**Hypothesis is true**_**.**


End file.
